


Hamilton Characters Represented By Office Quotes

by Alicorn8210



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, The Office (US)
Genre: Gen, quotes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:01:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25758517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alicorn8210/pseuds/Alicorn8210
Summary: You read the title.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	Hamilton Characters Represented By Office Quotes

**Author's Note:**

> There might be some overlap here with my "Hamilton as Quotes from The Office" post, which is because I technically wrote this first. Anyway, enjoy!

Alexander Hamilton: “I talk a lot, so I’ve learned to tune myself out,”

Aaron Burr: “Who says exactly what they’re thinking? What kind of a game is that?”

Eliza Schuyler Hamilton: “Two weeks ago, I was in the worst relationship of my life. He treated me poorly, we didn’t connect, I was miserable. Now, I am in the best relationship of my life with the same man. Love is a mystery,”

Angelica Schuyler Church: “Whenever I’m about to do something, I think, ‘Would an idiot do that?’ and if they would, I do not do that thing,”

George Washington: “Sometimes I feel like everyone I work with is an idiot. And by sometimes, I mean all times. All the times. Every of the times!”

King George III: “Do I need to be liked? Absolutely not. I like to be liked. I enjoy being liked. I have to be liked, but it’s not like this compulsive need to be liked, like my need to be praised,”

John Laurens: “Besides having sex with men, I would say the Finer Things Club is the gayest thing about me,”

Marquis de Lafayette: “OK, too many words coming at me from too many different sentences,”

Hercules Mulligan: “I don’t talk trash, I talk smack. They’re totally different. Trash talk is hypothetical, like: Your mom is so fat she can eat the internet. But smack talk is happening like right now. Like: You’re ugly and I know it for a fact ’cause I got the evidence right there,”

Peggy Schuyler: “I hate the idea that someone out there hates me. I even hate thinking that Al-Qaeda hates me. I think if they got to know me, they wouldn’t hate me,”

Philip Hamilton: “Life is short. Drive fast and leave a sexy corpse. That’s one of my mottos,”

Thomas Jefferson: “I do not apologize unless I think I’m wrong, and if you don’t like it, you can leave,”

James Madison: “Ultimatums are key. Basically nobody does anything for me anymore unless I threaten to kill myself,”

Maria Reynolds: “I mean, I’m not a slut, but who knows?”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
